Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi (1987–2018) is a clone of Luigi who is Brooklyn Mario's brother and the adoptive mother of Yoshkins. He is also an enemy of King Harkinian, a major figure of the Form Wars as the founder and leader of the Mama Luigi Army, and the creator of One Piece. Biography After DiC decided to make a Mario-themed television series, Phil Harnage cloned Mama Luigi from genetic material stolen from the "real" Luigi in 1987. Along with his brother, Brooklyn Mario, Mama Luigi eventually achieved fame and fortune as a separate version of Luigi all on his own, and the first season finale of Super Mario World, which revealed his adoption of a newborn Yoshkins, attracted nearly 90 million viewers and widespread media attention. Unfortunately, due to threats of legal action by the real Mario brothers, along with the inadvertent devastation of Dinosaur World by one of Mama Luigi's forms, DiC discontinued the franchise shortly afterward. Upon hearing news of this, Luigi cried and cried, blaming himself for the cancellation and saying "It's all my fault!" over and over. After a while, Luigi got tired of being sad and became very angry. He decided to kill Phil Harnage, as well as all other Luigi forms and lookalikes except Weegee, Ragamiicho, and Guiyii. In 2004, however, SuperYoshi offered Mama Luigi a starring role in his short film "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL." As the job required little work beyond repeatedly saying the title phrase, Luigi accepted. This turned out to be a fortunate decision, as the video resurrected both the long-dormant art form of YouTube Poop and Mama Luigi's acting career. With a reason to be happy again, as well as steady work in subsequent poops, Luigi decided to postpone his homicidal plans. Although Mama Luigi was quickly used in too many poops and only remained fresh for a very short amount of time, he remained popular and well-paid. Then tragedy struck when Link fatally injured Yoshkins in a failed suicide attempt. After watching his adopted son pass away, Luigi planned to shoot Link in revenge, but decided to have mercy on Link after learning that he had attempted suicide because King Harkinian and Zelda were dead. However, when he realized that Zelda and the King were actually alive, whereas Yoshkins was still dead, Luigi swore to avenge Yoshkins by assassinating the entire royal court of Hyrule. He also continued to plot against the other Luigis, and in 2014, he tried to use cakes (with encouragement from Wibzod) to seduce the original Luigi's longtime girlfriend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. To Mama Luigi's surprise, the real Luigi was so enraged by the cake incident that he launched the Form Wars, a genocidal campaign to destroy all alternate personalities and lookalikes. During the Form Wars, Mama Luigi joined forces with Gay Luigi and assumed leadership of his fellow forms as the Mama Luigi Army. However, he failed at this as well and died during a failed attack on Eluryh in 2018. After Mama Luigi's defeat, his surviving followers took his body to Truceland, the forms' world of exile, and added cyborg technology to it to create Secret Weapon Luigi. Thousands of years later, Mama Luigi was revived in full during the Great Revival. Appearance Mama Luigi typically wears a blue shirt, a green hat, white gloves, and green overalls. When in his Insane Fiyah form, he dons a white hat and white overalls instead. Personality Mama Luigi has been mentally unstable throughout his life. He enjoys regaling his adopted son Yoshkins with outlandish bedtime stories and possesses an uncanny ability to tell if anyone is "hot on his tail." While conversing with others, he mentions bagels frequently and at random, suggesting that he may suffer from attention deficit disorder. Forms Mama Luigi is something of a rarity among forms because he has forms of his own, known as "subforms." This is a list of them. *Agricultural Luigi *Crybaby Luigi *Debrotherized Luigi *Egg Luigi *Fat Luigi *Idiotic Luigi *Insane Fiyah Mama Weegee *Mario Luigi *Secret Weapon Luigi *Stone Luigi *Three-Eyed Blue Luigi *Ugly Luigi Relations with the King Mama Luigi and King Harkinian were once on friendly terms, with the King often buying breakfast foods from him, and the King once sent Mama Luigi to defeat Link after Link joined Ganon. However, when Gwonam prophesied that only Mama Luigi could defeat the King, the King tried to kill him. Gwonam saved Luigi, however, and Luigi retaliated by bombing Hyrule Castle. Later, Mama Luigi dispatched his minion Leon to break Link out of prison after Link was convicted of killing the King. On another occasion, he and a newborn clone of Yoshkins attacked the King, who managed to defeat them and steal Luigi's bagels. Religious Significance According to Poopist teachings, Mama Luigi would decide who the chosen one who would save YouTube Poop–and, by extension, the entire universe–would be. Mama Luigi first became aware of the prophecy during a visit by two rogue Time Travel Police officers—Samus Aran and Stephen Hawking. However, Aran and Hawking got some key aspects of the prophecy wrong, and incorrectly told Luigi that he was the chosen one. After the time travelers left, Luigi revealed his status to the Poopist community, who informed him that the chosen one could be anyone but him. This greatly disappointed Mama Luigi, who subsequently named I.M. Meen—one of the most notorious haters of YTP—as the chosen one in an attempt to prevent the prophecy from coming true. Trivia rendering.]] *He is probably the oldest YouTube Poop meme ever. In fact, he appeared in the first modern YouTube Poop ever. *Despite a being the most overused character in the YouTube Poop community, he is still considered the best form of Luigi. *He was once gay with Gay Luigi. It turns out he's bisexual, just like every other YouTube Poop character. *He suffers from extremely poor understanding of reproductive biology. For example, he used to think birth control pills were for men, which resulted in him impregnating Princess Toadstool. *Despite his Nazi beliefs, he decided to convert to Judaism. This makes no sense. *His wife is Papa Daisy. *He has a clone called Mama Waluigi. *He has lots of other forms. *He was attacked by Stan Smith until Mama Luigi revealed how much he loved America. *Recently, he has gone senile, confusing plumbing for food and pasta for bamboo. *There is also a restaurant called Mama Luigi's... *He has another pet named bagels. *He was once a rapper. Quotes *"That's 'Mama Luigi' to you, Mario!" *"I'd say he's hot on our tail!" *"It's hot in the old volcano tonight!" *"Like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm." *"Or, is it the bagel?" *"Okay, okay." *"I fell for hours!" *"Good thing I found a magic balloon." *"Luckily, a skull raft came by." *"Yeah, well, I didn't think it was so funny." *"Huh?" *"We're not gonna make it!" *"Dolphins!" *"Hyeeeeeaaaaaaallllllpp!" *"No, Yoshi, that's my brother, Mario!" *"Hey, who's telling this story?" *"Where's the light switch?" *"Good job, Yoshi. You didn't eat that key, did you?" *"Cool it, caterpillar breath!" *"Yow...it's the liftoff that got me!" *"That's not food, it's plumbing." *"Neon is a noble gas." *"Child support's gonna add up fast!" *"Oh, f--k it. Goodbye!" Gallery See Mama Luigi/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Forms of Characters Category:Evil Category:Bisexuals Category:Druggies Category:TV Characters Category:Memes Category:Gods Category:Jews Category:Forms of Luigi Category:HEVS Members Category:Mama Luigi Pals Category:Appears in the Mario Cartoons Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Rappers Category:The Prophecy Category:Religious Figures Category:Nazis Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Died in the Form Wars Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Form Allies Category:Saiyans